Cinco sentidos -Umekota drabbles-
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: [ Terminado ] Serie de pequeños drabbles sobre los cinco principales sentidos, que tiene como protagonista a esta linda pareja de seiyuus, Yuuichirou Umehara y Koutarou Nishiyama [ Umekota ]
1. 1 Olfato

**Olfato.**

-Ah, está frío... -comentó Kou al salir a la calle, luego de un largo día de trabajo.

Para su suerte, el débil sol de invierno aún iluminaba las calles de Tokio, así que podía caminar por las calles más soleadas hasta la agencia de Ume. Habían prometido encontrarse a tomar un café, es por eso que no había ido en su auto al trabajo.

Caminó lo más que pudo por donde había sol. En realidad, no sentía tanto frío, pero el aire helado del norte que chocaba contra su cuello desnudo lo hacía toser. ¿Cómo era que no había llevado bufanda? Descuidos de enamorado, probablemente.

Dobló la esquina y pudo ver a Ume esperando en la puerta.

-Perdón, ¿hace mucho que saliste?  
-Ah, Kou. Te estaba por mandar un LINE-

La tos interrumpió el diálogo.

-¿Estás bien? Tenés el cuello desabrigado.  
-Sí, estoy bien, con un café me repongo.  
-Mmm...

Y partieron hacia su cafetería favorita.

La charla era incansable, tantos temas por los que hablar. Desde el trabajo hasta temas personales. Pero la noche les dijo basta.

Abandonaron el lugar, muy satisfechos, y en la esquina partieron rumbos.

-Tomá, después me la devolvés. No quiero que te enfermés, hace rato que te escucho toser. ¿Y tu bufanda?

Entre reproches y palabras de preocupación, Ume le dio su bufanda a Kou para que cubriera su cuello desnudo.

-Pero, ¿y vos?  
-No seas tonto, vivo cerca, lo sabés. Vos tenés que volver a tu casa todavía.  
-Mmm...  
-Dale, andá tranquilo. -dijo y acarició su cabello. Acomodó algunos detalles de la prenda prestada y lo despidió con un suave beso.

-Esperáme el domingo. -dijo Kou cuando ya el otro le había dado la espalda para irse.  
-Por supuesto. -respondió sin darse vuelta. Estaba sonriendo.

Kou también caminó pero en la otra dirección. La noche estaba helada, pero afortunadamente la tos había desaparecido, y lo mejor de todo es que tendría una prenda de Ume hasta dentro de tres días. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Ya llegué... -saludó en voz baja. Era costumbre, a pesar de vivir solo.

Prendió la calefacción, se puso cómodo y cuando se dispuso a cambiarse la ropa, se dio cuenta. La bufanda estaba impregnada con el aroma de Ume, una mezcla de su olor corporal con el olor de su perfume.

Inspiró hondo, hondísimo. Muchas veces. Cada partícula llenaba su ser. No podía dejar de oler, necesitaba más y más.

-Ah, qué mal... -rió para sí mismo cuando notó que la sangre se le acumulaba rápidamente en la entrepierna.

Podía vivir solo, trabajar, valerse por sí mismo pero en el fondo seguía siendo un adolescente hormonal.

Se dirigió al pequeño sofá, en donde solía pasar mucho tiempo estudiando sus guiones. Aún con la bufanda en la mano, se desabrochó el pantalón como pudo y comenzó a imaginar.

Cada vez era más y más grande, inaguantable, y la fricción era más violenta con cada inspiración profunda llena del olor de Ume. Comenzó a repetir su nombre con la voz cargada de placer, agitando rítmicamente la cadera; en un momento no pudo más y dejó libre toda su escencia. Su voz ahogada chocaba contra la bufanda.

Pasaron unos instantes cuando finalmente recuperó la respiración normal, y su corazón regresó al ritmo promedio. No entendía bien por qué había hecho eso, a mitad de semana, sabiendo que el domingo lo iba a ver. Ordenó sus pensamientos un poco y se dispuso a limpiar todo, también a tomar un baño y dormir.

Los días siguieron su curso tranquilo. Mucho trabajo, mensajes de LINE, la bufanda yacía limpia y perfumada en el sillón de Kou. Ya no tenía el olor de Ume.

Ese domingo amaneció nublado, frío, con ganas de llover. Un domingo perfecto para no hacer nada más que estar juntos, durmiendo, viendo películas. Tomó su mochila, cargada con algunos dulces y la bufanda, y partió para el departamento de Ume.

En el tren, estaba decidido a no contarle lo que había hecho. No porque fuera algo malo, sino porque le daba vergüenza, además que seguro que lo iba a molestar para toda la vida. Afortunadamente el viaje estaba lento, tranquilo, poca gente, porque se había puesto rojo como un tomate al pensar en todo.

Pocas estaciones adelante, bajó, y se dirigió al 1K. Allí estaba todo oscuro, cerrado. Sacó su llave y entró.

-¿Sos vos, Kou? -una voz le preguntó desde el baño.  
-Ah, sí, permiso Ume.  
-Pasá, ya salgo. -se asomó con la cara llena de espuma de afeitar.  
-Antes que me olvide, te dejo la bufanda acá. Gracias, tenías razón, se me pasó la tos.  
-Viste, qué te dije. ¿Te divertiste con mi bufanda, de paso?  
-¿Eh?

El rojo invadió su expresión de sorpresa. Afortunadamente, Ume no salía del baño para verlo, aunque ya sabía.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

» 1K: departamento de un ambiente.

» LINE: servicio de mensajería instantánea muy popular en Asia, usado particularmente por nuestros dos protagonistas aquí.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

He regresado. De repente me hice adulta y otros fandoms llegaron. Otras responsabilidades también. Perdón por todo.

Es mi primer drabble en mucho tiempo. Y también, marco mi regreso, no sé por cuánto tiempo.

Espero que no les moleste que escriba el trato entre personajes como "vos", "Kou" y "Ume". Pensaba ponerle "Tarori" pero creo que aún no tengo la confianza suficiente...

Quiero escuchar sus opiniones sobre esto, ya que es un fandom... ¿tabú? al que recién ingreso. Probablemente termine publicando todo en estos días.

Por cierto, los drabbles no tienen orden. Los escribí aleatoriamente.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.


	2. 2 Vista

**Vista**

Como la mayoría de las mañanas, Kou entró al departamento de Ume casi sin hacer ruido. Dejó su bolso en un sillón y el saco en el perchero, acomodó los zapatos desordenados de la entrada también.

Se propuso hacer el desayuno, como era la costumbre. Los días estaban cambiando al fresco del otoño, así que algo caliente estaría bien.

-A Ume le va a gustar. -se dijo en voz baja mientras preparaba tostados con queso y café bien caliente.

Cuando puso la mesa, pensó que sería mejor llevarle el desayuno a la cama, mas la hora no se lo permitiría. Suspiró y entró suavemente a la habitación de Ume.

Allí dormía profundamente, todo desordenado en su cama king size. Particularmente él estaba teniendo mucho trabajo, y Kou sabía que estaba bajando de peso. Aunque los motivos podían variar (Ume odia cocinar), el hecho de que estaba un par de kilos por debajo de su peso usual era cierto.

Le daba pena despertarlo. No roncaba, sólo movía su pecho rítmicamente.

-Ume... Ume... -dijo dos veces desde la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta.

Se acercó para moverlo un poco y así despertarlo, pero se detuvo para admirarlo. Su pelo revuelto, con signos de haberse acostado recién bañado, sus ojeras que contrastaban con la pálida piel, y la forma graciosa de su cuerpo en la cama lo tenían absorto. Se acercó para susurrarle en el oído alguna palabra mágica que lo despertara, pero Ume fue más rápido y lo atrajo hacia la cama, de sorpresa.

Kou gritó.

-Supongo que eso es un "buenos días".

-Buenos días...

-¿Sabés? Qué lindo es que vos seas lo primero que veo en la mañana.

Se quedaron mirándose, sonrientes.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Saben, creo que más que una situación Umekota, plasmé algo que me gustaría hacer.

Sin embargo, conozco a la gente silenciosa como Ume, así que me tomé la libertad de hacerlo actuar de esa forma.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


	3. 3 Oído

**Oído**

Ese domingo en la madrugada estaba particularmente aburrido. Kou no estaba con él.

El trabajo ahora abundaba mucho, y estaban agradecidos de que así fuera, pero a veces extrañaba la vagancia, la irresponsabilidad. Ya no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos, pero se las arreglaban.

Y en esa madrugada de domingo, Ume necesitaba oírlo, al menos, escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Kou.

Podía llamarlo por teléfono, pero no quería molestarlo.

Indeciso y enojado consigo mismo, aún en su cama, chasqueó su lengua y se levantó. Un mosquito aprovechó la desnudez de su torso. Tomó su celular y se puso a escuchar las grabaciones secretas de la voz de Kou, un pasatiempo que nació de su necesidad de estar 24/7 con él.

Tenía desde conversaciones triviales ("entonces mi hermano ese día me dijo que sí, que me buscaría, pero se terminó demorando una hora y media. Me convenía volverme caminando, ajaja") hasta la respiración en sueños y algún que otro balbuceo.

-Probemos esta grabación...

Duraba 27 segundos. No recordaba ni sabía de qué se trataba.

Tocó la pantalla, y al instante comenzó la risa de Kou, que iluminó el semblante ojeroso de Ume.

"-¿Por qué me hacés repetirlo? Me da vergüenza decirlo otra vez."

Luego, reconoció su propio tono de voz.

"-Una sola vez más, por favor. Te lo pido.  
-Bueno... Te amo, Ume."

El audio se cortó al instante.

Definitivamente, no había nada mejor que la voz de Kou en los tonos más dulces que podía hacer para tranquilizarlo.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Tercera entrega, esta vez sobre el sentido de la audición.

Es tan hermoso cuando te dicen algo con todo el corazón, y más cuando queda grabado y lo podés reproducir para siempre, en un _loop_ infinito.

Lo sé y lo digo porque tengo un par de grabaciones de personas muy importantes para mí, que cada vez que las escucho se me escapa una sonrisa, sin importar qué esté pasando en mi vida.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.


	4. 4 Gusto

**Gusto**

-Esta vez, Ume, lo voy a hacer yo. -dijo con tono decidido Kou, que estaba bastante agitado de la sesión de besos que acababa de terminar. -Vos sólo miráme.

Comenzó a desabrocharle el jean, a aflojarle el cinto y bajarle la ropa interior lo suficiente como para exponerlo.

-Kou, no es necesario-  
- _Itadakimasu._

No lo pensó mucho, ni tampoco lo miró demasiado. Era su primera vez haciendo este tipo de cosas y estaba ansioso, con todo lo que eso significaba.

Aun sin erguirse por completo, el miembro de Ume estaba igual de sensible que muchas otras veces. Debía admitir que Kou no había empezado mal.

Primero la punta, luego el cuerpo y, más tarde, la base. Así comenzó a lamerlo, sonoramente, hasta que se lo introdujo lo más que pudo, profundo, en su boca.

Ambos habían usado el mismo jabón a la hora de bañarse hacía un rato, entonces, ¿por qué tenía un olor y un sabor tan distintos? Kou estaba fascinado mientras el miembro de Ume crecía más y más con cada movimiento de su lengua. También se estaba excitando.

-Kou... Es suficiente... -dijo Ume entre gemidos de placer que anunciaban el climax.

Sin embargo, no lo escuchó. Sabía que estaba al límite, pero no le diría que quería probar su semen, hasta la última gota.

Umehara sacudió un par de veces su cadera de forma violenta, y Kou recibió su sabor en su boca.

Lo dejó suavemente, tratando de que ni una sola gota se desperdiciara. Lo degustó, lo tragó y se relamió los labios: simuló ser, casi inconsciente, uno de los tantos felinos que Umehara amaba.

Lo miraba atentamente, y podría haber jurado que se corría nuevamente con tan solo verlo así.

-Delicioso... -murmuró, envuelto en placer- La próxima vez también quiero hacerlo yo.  
-Eso es trampa, ¿por qué te pensás que es la parte que más disfruto? Vos también sos delicioso, Kou.

No pudieron evitar sonreírse mientras un tímido rojo teñía sus mejillas.

 **ACLARACIONES**

 **» Itadakimasu:** popular y muy usada palabra por los japoneses antes de comer. Literalmente significa "yo recibiré/yo recibo".

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Finalmente el capítulo del porno, del lemon. Mmm, han pasado años desde que escribía algo así.

No tengo mucho más para decir. Solo pido disculpas por un capítulo tan corto pero es lo único que pude escribir. Una entrega más y se acaba, ¡muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por leer hasta aquí!


	5. 5 Tacto

**Tacto**

Ninguno de los dos había visto el pronóstico del tiempo para ese día de primavera. Uno, por quedarse dormido, y el otro, por distraído. De cualquier forma, nadie saldría con paraguas cuando a las 7:30 am del martes hay sol, ¿verdad?

En realidad, era lo que querían creer. Era el justificativo que necesitaban.

Ese día trabajaban hasta mediodía. No habían obtenido muchos papeles en esa temporada de anime pero qué más daba, tenían su programa de radio y sus apariciones en las grandes revistas de actores de voces que los tenían muy atareados. Además, estaban preparándose para los eventos del verano, tomando lecciones de canto y baile… de alguna forma estaba bien trabajar solamente hasta el mediodía.

Por ende, decidieron juntarse a almorzar, ya estaba todo planeado desde la noche anterior. El lugar era un restaurante que quedaba en los alrededores del Parque Yoyogi, un lugar cómodo para ambos.

-No llegues tarde, Ume.  
-Shhh, si llego tarde yo te aviso.  
-Siempre me hacés lo mismo, por eso te digo.  
-¿Y eso te enoja?  
-No mucho, me preocupa.  
-Ves, por estas cosas sos especialísimo para mí.

Pero, al salir de sus estudios de grabación, unas nubes poco amigables estaban en el horizonte.

-Probablemente el viento las desvíe… -dijo en voz baja Kou cuando alcanzó a visualizarlas.

Ume ni se dio cuenta de las nubes, él solamente quería llegar a tiempo.

Ambos llegaron sin dificultades al restaurante. A tiempo. Despreocupados. Se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada de todos como para tener algo más de intimidad, a pesar de que solamente querían comer y hablar.

A veces, la gente los miraba. Cada vez era más común que hubiera parejas como ellos, pero igualmente las viejas generaciones no eran tan amigables con eso. Otras personas los miraban llenos de curiosidad, y ellos temían ser descubiertos porque, claro estaba, era cuestión de despido por escándalo sexual en sus agencias tan anticuadas.

Por eso se cuidaban, aunque no sabían hasta cuándo aguantarían.

Almorzaron, comieron mucho y, como era mediodía, no bebieron alcohol. Pasaron varios minutos de charlas hasta que Umehara se dio cuenta.

-Che, Kou, ¿está lloviendo? No veo bien.  
-Ay… puede ser… pero me parece que son apenas unas gotitas, esas lluviecitas de primavera para asentar las semillas.  
-Oh…

No había sido un "Oh" de sorpresa, sino de decepción, y Koutarou se dio cuenta.

-¿Vos querés que llueva mucho?  
-No particularmente…  
-Ya sé, vos querés que llueva más tarde para dormir siesta.  
-Puede ser… -y rio.

Siguieron charlando hasta que la "lluviecita" frenó. Entonces consideraron correcto irse, antes de que lloviera más fuerte.

Pagaron y salieron del negocio. Caminaron tal vez ciento cincuenta, doscientos metros, cuando la "lluviecita" se hizo adulta y comenzaron a caer gotas más grandes y pesadas, más rápidas.

-Uy, no, vamos abajo del techo de ese negocio, a esperar que pare un poco… ¿Ume?

Ume estaba inmerso en todo lo que significaba la lluvia en ese momento. Con sus redondos ojos, trataba de llevar a cabo la colosal tarea de contar cuántas gotas caían. Imposible. Era solamente una excusa para estar concentrado en eso.

¡Ni hablar del sonido de la lluvia! Las gotas que caían con violencia en el techo de las casas, en el pavimento, en los automóviles e incluso en las ropas y cabezas descuidadas de otros peatones que no llevaban paraguas como ellos… todo era música para él, armonías de una tarde de primavera.

Koutarou se quedó en silencio, porque entendió que Ume estaba feliz y que no quería ser molestado. Lo que había entre ellos siempre era una comunicación a través de gestos y movimientos de ojos, sonrisas. Muchos los criticaban porque veían de lejos que su relación era silenciosa, mas no sabían que estaban mucho más allá de las palabras.

-¿Ume?  
-Mirá cómo llueve, Kou.  
-¿Te gusta la lluvia?

Se volteó para mirarlo directamente a las pupilas. –Amo la lluvia.

Sintió celos. Era obvio que no tenía por qué sentirse así, pero deseó ser la lluvia un momento para tenerlo tan absorto.

-Disculpáme, Kou, -Ume lo tomó de la mano- pero si querés quedarte acá hasta que pare, quedáte. Yo quiero caminar bajo la lluvia.  
-Vos estás loco, ¡mirá cómo llueve! Nos vamos a enfermar.  
-Si me enfermo, ¿me vas a cuidar?  
-¿Vos te olvidás que el que siempre se enferma soy yo?  
-Bueno, yo te cuido.  
-¡No estamos hablando de eso!

Recordó los celos sentidos hacía instantes. Lo pensó mejor.

-Bueno… si para un poquito en un rato, caminamos. Será más seguro si al menos vemos por dónde caminamos- ¡Soltáme!

Umehara había escuchado solamente el "bueno". Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a trotar bajo la lluvia de primavera, con una sonrisa en la cara y riendo.

La sensación del agua fría en la cara, el viento sobre su ropa mojada y la mano de Kou tan tibia… El tacto de sus pies con sus zapatillas mojadas, sus pantalones mojados pegados al cuerpo y nuevamente, los dedos entrelazados de Kou.

No podía pedir más.

Seis y media de la mañana del día siguiente a la lluvia. Amenazaba con ser un día soleado, pero no había que confiarse.

Un mensaje lo despertó.

-Ume, vas a tener que hacerte responsable de esta fiebre que tengo.

Sonrió y le mandó un mensaje de voz, con tonos somnolientos y roncos.

-Como quieras, me vas a tener que adoptar en tu casa por tres días entonces.

Y se levantó con toda la energía del universo.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final! Verdaderamente, significó un logro para mí volver a escribir. Desde el 2011 que no escribía nada.

De cualquier forma, en la última entrega dejé el sentido del tacto. Más que tratar todo el drabble sobre el tacto, quería resaltar lo efímera que es la sensación y que rápidamente nos acostumbramos a ello. ¿Acaso ustedes sienten a estas horas las medias que se pusieron en la mañana? ¿O el reloj en su mano? Los receptores del tacto envían información constantemente al cerebro, y esto interfiere con el flujo normal de información, así que nuestro cerebro decide "ignorarlo" para estar más atento a otras cosas. Por eso es que nos acostumbramos. Distinto es el olfato, por ejemplo, en el que los receptores del olor se saturan y por eso, luego de un rato, dejamos de sentir olor.

Nuevamente, el sentido del tacto es uno de los más maravillosos. Junto con la visión. Simplemente no sabemos apreciarlo lo suficiente en nuestro día a día.

¿Reviews? ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que nos leamos pronto.


End file.
